User blog:The CookieRunner/September 2016 - 5th Issue
__NOEDITSECTION__ Issue #5 ---- Published 18 September 2016 Welcome to Cookie Run Wiki's monthly newsletter, The CookieRunner! The CookieRunner is dedicated to giving out important updates on the game, as well as tips for the game, both in LINE and in Kakao. Yes, this newsletter will talk about Kakao stuff as well. But Kakao stuff will be limited to this newsletter, and nothing will be spread to the articles unless it's very important. This newsletter will also be selecting fan art that we think is amazing and worthy enough to be featured here. Do you have any amazing fan art that we would like to see? Please comment down below! We would love to hear your suggestions. Subscribe! __TOC__ Before I start off, let me say that this issue was originally meant to be the Internet special, which you should have known through the cover page I sent you through the social media. However, it was cut off by the new season that was released a few days ago (this was written on 8/20/16). In that new season, there is so much to write about! Therefore, this issue will be all about the new season, and the Internet special will be moved to October. Got that? Good. =) Also please note that this is first time I have not wrote a blog post regarding the new season. Instead, our lovely contributor Kevinpeng wrote that blog post instead. You can check it out in the article that I wrote below. Now on to what my note will be about: new features and changes added to The CookieRunner cover page. Although this is the first time we have done this, you may have noticed some changes made. One of this includes a new font face for the headings: the Century Gothic font, which is the same font that is used for the title and headings for the articles. I also happen to like this font Another change is the border of the cover page. Previously, the border would always be a yellowish color no matter what the image of the cover was. Now, the border color would be chosen to fit the color scheme of the image, making the border look more appealing to the senses. The color used for the headings is also different. It is now chosen to match the color scheme of the image, like the border. (However, if you can't read the headings or the color looks unappealing to you, please do tell me! I will try my best to make the cover page look appealing.) If you have any questions or feedback about the cover page and/or The CookieRunner itself, feel free to do so in the comments. It is highly appreciated, and would help us even more with your feedback. Also, I would like to apologize for the delay of the release of this issue. I got caught up with school, and therefore couldn't have time to release it in the first weeks of September. In the meantime, happy running! And hope Paradise will help you make this game more fun! |} Level Cap Has Increased to 100! The new update also raised the level cap from 80 to 100. For more info, see the article below about it. A Photo Event Regarding the New Episode To commemorate the release of the new episode, an event is held for taking photos of a dessert related to Cookie Run. For more info, see the article below about it. Changes to Banana Cookie, Onion Cookie, Macaron Cookie, and More Like every new update, there is one patch to go with it. This time, it's about Banana Cookie, Onion Cookie, Macaron Cookie, and the Pets and the combi bonus for the latter two. The detailed patch note is as follows: Skill Modification * Banana Cookie ** Coins no longer fall into holes ** Less coins earned per hoop pass * Macaron Cookie ** More points for destroying obstacles during Parade ** Extra points for all Jellies during Parade ** More points for Macaron Jelly * Onion Cookie ** More points for going through obstacles Skill Modification * Castanets ** More Energy from Potions created by Pet ** More points for Christmas Macaron Jelly * Onion Fish ** More points for Tear Jelly ** More points for Tear Jelly of Life Bonus Modification * Macaron Cookie & Castanets ** More points for Macaron Jelly * Onion Cookie & Onion Fish ** Changed to "Extra points for going through obstacles" Correction * Corrected amount of Energy drained per second in Episode 5 Conclusion: And the Dragon is Finally Asleep! ] This is not entirely true, however. Some sources have claimed that the dragon still appears, raging with all its might, in the final stage of Episode 3. The atmosphere of the episode even looks the same from the previous season. We are not sure how this happened, but either the dragon sleeping was all a joke, or there was an error made on the Devsisters side. Of course, the dragon was put to sleep in an event back in August, so it should have slept by now, right? This means Soda Cookie is back to his common sense again, now that there is no sea of lava anymore. |} Category:Community News Category:The CookieRunner Issues